


Knowledge

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eleventh Hour (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The explosion ripped through the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Eight Seconds Challenge](http://featherjean.livejournal.com/732586.html) in [](http://joyfulfeather.livejournal.com/profile)[**joyfulfeather**](http://joyfulfeather.livejournal.com/)'s journal

The explosion had ripped through the air, its concussive force knocking Jacob down. Jacob looked up, seeing the flaming remains of their car. His breath caught as he spotted Rachel lying motionless a few meters from him. Blood stained her face.

“Rachel!” Heedless of the flaming debris and smoke still raining down he stumbled to his feet, focused only on getting to her.

No. No. NO! She couldn’t be dead. He’d already lost his wife. He couldn’t lose Rachel as well. Not Rachel.

“Rachel?” Jacob touched her neck, searching for a pulse.

She moaned, stirring under his hands. Jacob exhaled hard, almost collapsing to his knees in relief. She was alive!

He carefully turned her over, cradling her in his arms. Without thinking, Jacob brushed his lips against her forehead, pulling back just as her eyes fluttered open.  
.  
“Hood?” There was a world of questions in her voice. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Did you just kiss me?

“I’m fine.” He answered the only ones he could. Not ready to deal with realization of how much he truly cared for her.


End file.
